


Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler

by Kimmzie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmzie/pseuds/Kimmzie
Summary: The Doctor has a surprise for Rose's birthday. Cute one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler

Kimmzie

"Oi, stay in step and watch my toes. These aren't boots anymore." The Doctor laughed as his arms gently guided her down the hall.

"You're the one steering. I can't see," Rose laughed in reply, as she fingered a black cloth covering her eyes.

"How is it supposed to be a surprise if you can see? You, you Rose Tyler are a peaker. I know you did the last time." He pushed her into an awkward turn to the left. His swift hands steadied her wobble.

"Last time you ran me into a wall," Rose replied, deadpan.

"Almost there, just keep stepping. Don't you trust me? I drive a machine that travels in time and space that is meant for several pilots." He coughed to straighten his voice when her reply was silence. "Few more meters," he said, slowing their step.

His hands gently left her shoulders and she heard him step away. There was the loud creak as one of the wooden doors opened. "Well go on," the Doctor's voice urged her. "Don't you want to see it?"

She took the blindfold off and looked up and saw pink. Lots and lots of pink. She stepped up to be in line with the Doctor who was grinning. One of the ballrooms that had a polished dance floor was draped in pink and sequin streamers and a lot of pink balloons; hot pink to be precise.

"What's this for?" she asked quirking a brow.

"C'mon then, you haven't seen it all yet." The Doctor grabbed her hand and waltz her across the dance floor.

There on a small table was a cake that had the simple words: Happy Birthday Rose. The script was elegant and elaborated with superfluous tiny yellow and pink flowers. Rose looked up to the Doctor's smiling brown eyes.

"Thank you! Is it my birthday?" Her hand played with the tablecloth.

"Rose Tyler, since you have begun travelling with me… You are now a score and one year old. Well, twenty-one years to be precise. Isn't it customary for humans to blow out the candles?"

She looked down at the colorful candles and shrugged. "They aren't lit." She was still in a bit of shock. The Doctor shook his head and with a snap of his fingers the candles lit and started to sing "Happy Birthday" brightly. The Doctor joined in on the singing with a rich tenor voice that was slightly off key. 

"Make a wish."

Rose closed her eyes and blew. The word FOREVER passed in her mind. She raised her eyes up and met the Doctor with a cheeky grin.

"Happy Birthday," the Doctor said and took her up into an encompassing hug. One candle that was left burning still continued singing a solo rendition of the song.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is old...


End file.
